dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Super Namekian
In ancient time on the planet Namek, a group of it's natives found a way to unlock a higher form of conciousness within them, granting them powers far surpassing the average namek. These beings, called Super Namekians, were so tainted and vile that the people of namek gathered the dragonballs and banished them from their planet. Only Namekians may take this path, obviously. Path Features: Higher Consciousness (Level 11): The Super Nameks attained their powers by expanding their consciousness. Increase your intelligence to the next even number, and gain a +4 path bonus to sense checks. Increase your ki damage die by one category Mind Reading (Level 15): You are able to read the mind of anyone you are physically capable of touching by making a mind check. Pacify (Level 19): Once per day, the super namekian may spend an action point to attempt to pacify an opponent he can physically touch. Roll a mind vs Resolve attack, on success, the opponent becomes non hostile to your group and does as you command for intelligence hours. If used against a boss or Saga villain, this ability instead gives them disadvantage against you for intelligence rounds Level 11 At-Will powers Super Eye beams At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged sight Target: One enemy Attack: speed vs Reaction Hit: 2k damage. Demon clan Elbow Smash At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One enemy Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 2P+strength damage. If your strength is higher than a foes instinct, they are dazed (save ends) Level 11 Encounter powers Demon Clan Split Strike Encounter ✦ Martial, unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: Two enemies in range Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 3p + strength damage. If you hit both enemies, generate an action point. Big Masher Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Line 10 Target: All Creatures in range Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 3k + spirit damage. For every struck creature, you deal an additional damage to each opponent that was hit. Level 14 Utility powers Vanishing step Encounter ✦ Martial, Teleport Move action Ranged 10 Effect: move immediately to a square within range. If you appear adjacent to an enemy, you gain advantage over them for the remainder of the round. Great Super Namekian Daily ✦ Transformation Standard Action Transformation Effect: Immediately increase your size to gargantuan and gain a +3 transformation bonus. You take all penalties of this size increase. The start of each round reduces your Transformation Limit by 2. Shielding Daily ✦ Ki Immediate Re-action Personal Trigger: An enemy declares a ki attack on you Effect: Immediately put up an energy shield, negating all damage. If used against a daily power, you suffer half damage. If used against an ultimate power, you suffer 3/4ths damage. Level 16 Daily powers Rejuvenating combo Daily ✦ Martial, unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature, two attacks Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 2p + strength damage. If both attacks hit, you may regain 2 healing surges, both of which you may spend now. Miss: If one or both attacks miss, you may spend a healing surge. This is one healing surge even if you miss with both attacks. Gargantuan blaster Daily ✦ Martial, ki Standard Action Wide beam 13 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Instinct vs Repulse Hit: 4k + Spirit damage. If you hit a number of creatures equal to your mind, Increase your Transformation Limit by half your level. Miss: Half damage Level 20 Ultimate power Twin stars Daily ✦ Martial, ki Fullround Action Ultimate Ranged 20 Target: one creature in range Attack: Instinct vs reaction Hit: 5k + spirit damage. Secondary target: The same or another enemy in range Secondary attack: Instinct vs reaction (-2 if fired at same enemy) Hit: 4k + spirit damage. If both attacks hit, the second attack deals an additional damage die. Miss: Half damage per missed attack. Category:Non-Canon Category:Paths Category:Namekians